Angels dies
by yanara cortez
Summary: Lemonada Express 2: ¿Qué harías por sobrevivir cuando ya todo se ve perdido y tú futuro es incierto? La vida de una prostituta al descubierto. No todo es lo que parece.


***-*-* Lemmonada_Express 2*-*-***

_**Nombre del Fic.: Angels dies**_

_**Autor/res: yanara cortez**_

_**Link al perfil del Contest: u/3388367/**_

_**Pareja Elegida: Bella/Edward**_

_**Número de Palabras: 4.064**_

_**Disclaimer: ¿Qué harías por sobrevivir cuando ya todo se ve perdido y tú futuro es incierto?**_

_**La vida de una prostituta al descubierto. No todo es lo que parece.**_

_**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Inspirada en la canción de "The A Team - Ed Sheeran"**_

Ella estaba atrapada y lo sabía, pero no quería salir. Estaba otra vez en aquella transitada calle de aquel peligroso barrio, junto a otras de las chicas que esperaban lo mismo que ella, un chico que quisiera su compañía y estuviera dispuesto a pagar por ella.

Llevaba alrededor de dos o tres días sin comer y en las últimas 48 horas solo había dormido algo así como una media hora, pero poco le importaba, realmente necesitaba el dinero, hace un rato que el efecto del "polvito mágico" había pasado y solo le quedaban unos pocos miligramos. Además las cartas del banco no paraban de llegar anunciando las deudas y la casera del dormitorio donde "vivía", le recordaba por cuarta vez en el mes que le debía el arriendo.

Resignada al darse cuenta que no conseguiría clientes esa noche, cerró su abrigo y se fue a la estación del metro. Afuera hacía frío y ella solo llevaba una delgada remera con un pronunciado escote y una pequeña minifalda, que con suerte tapaba lo justo, sin contar también unos imposibles tacones y unas pantis desgarradas. Hace tiempo, con la muerte de sus padres, había descubierto que los cuentos de hadas no existían y que las peores cosas de la vida son gratis.

Llegó al lugar donde había escondido su mugriento cobertor, lo acomodó en el piso y se sentó en él mientras veía a las personas pasar frente a ella sin siquiera prestarle atención. Intentó vender algunos de los diarios que había logrado conseguir para esa labor.

Después de horas allí y cuando esta pronto a amanecer un muchacho de buena apariencia, se acercó a ella y le compro uno de los periódicos. Sorpresivamente se sentó a su lado y le empezó a platicar.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Realmente importa?

-La verdad es que no, solo quería saber.- El chico se quedó en silencio sin saber que más agregar.

-Bella, me llamo Bella.

-Un gusto, yo me llamo Jasper.

Se quedaron en silencio, realmente a ella no le incomodaba la presencia del muchacho, pero ya no recordaba casi lo que significaba comportarse como una persona normal, llevaba ya mucho tiempo viviendo en su propio mundo y cargando con sus desgracias.

-¿Dónde está tu ángel y qué te ocurrido para que estés así?- Ella quedó un poco sorprendida por las palabras del tal Jasper, aunque no demasiado, pues su frialdad no le permitía más. Enseguida comprendió que el chico era creyente y que su religión lo había llevado a realizar tan extraña pregunta.

-No tengo, estoy sola.

-Todos tenemos a alguien que nos cuida y se preocupa por nosotros, aunque no nos demos cuenta.- Ella rió amarga e irónicamente mientras que Jasper se paraba y después de despedirse de ella, se marchaba.

Estuvo todo el día dándose vueltas con su cobertor con único acompañante, mientras intentaba conseguir el dinero del alquiler. Hasta que ya cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, se levantó y se fue en dirección al edificio donde arrendaba. Al llegar pago el escaso alquiler a la dueña y se fue a su dormitorio. Tomó el sobrecito que contenía su adicción y encendió una vela, introdujo el polvito en su pipeta y lo acercó al fuego mientras aspiraba dejándose llevar. Era la única forma en que volvía a tiempo mejores y podía estar con sus padres, pero solo hasta que el efecto de la sustancia se iba, trayéndola consigo de vuelta al mundo real.

Cansada de su vida y rogando porque ésta terminara pronto, se dio una corta ducha y se vistió con su habitual atuendo, a pesar de que la noche prometía un frío invernal. Se acerco al espejo y empezó a maquillarse intentando borrar de su rostro lo mejor posible, el cansancio y al mismo tiempo pretendiendo verse sexi. Qué triste era mirar su reflejo en el espejo y pensar que hubo días mejores, donde de verdad era feliz, pero eso ya no era así y ahora solo veía un rostro casi esquelético, pálido y vacío. Lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior era su cuerpo que ahora pertenecía a una prostituta drogadicta.

Tomó su infaltable abrigo y salió al frío de la calle. Un auto se detuvo frente a donde ella estaba y sacándose el abrigo, mientras dibujaba una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó contorneando exageradamente sus caderas. Se recargo provocativamente en la ventana abierta y vio a uno de sus, ya frecuentes, clientes.

-Hola guapo, ¿te apetece compañía esta noche?- Pregunto seductoramente al conductor, mientras luchaba contra el asco y el orgullo.

-Hola Isabella, la verdad es que hoy no se me antojan tus servicios, estoy buscando algo más novedoso, que me llame la atención y tú no eres ninguna de las dos. Además tu carita se ve un poco hundida y marchita últimamente y ya no me pone tan caliente como antes.

-Pero Mike cariño, ¿ya te olvidaste de lo bien que lo pasamos juntos?- Realmente necesitaba el dinero y estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo.

-Lo lamento.- Se lamento falsamente él, sin sentirlo realmente.- Pero tus servicios ya no me interesan. ¿Por qué no mejor te corres y le dejas la pasada a tu amiguita que se ve bastante buena?

Se alejó del vehículo molesta y espero que pasara otro coche, mientras sentía los pulmones quemados y el característico sabor amargo que le dejaba la droga, tenía la garganta realmente seca, pero no le importaba ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

Un bellísimo automóvil de último modelo se detuvo y ella nuevamente no dudó en acercarse, nuevamente se recargo en la ventana abierta mostrando sus atributos y observó al dueño de semejante vehículo. Para ser sincera, no le costó fingir que quería irse con él, pues era bastante guapo, tenía unos bellísimos ojos verde esmeralda muy penetrantes, unas facciones finas y varoniles; y unos labios carnosos que invitaban al pecado. Se mordió sensualmente el labio inferior, cosa que a él no le pasó desapercibido y le gustó.

-Hola cariño. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- A él le molestó un poco pensar que aquella chica de ojos marrones siempre usaba es frase con todos los hombres y que no se la dedicaba a él porque quisiera irse con él, sino por el dinero que eso significaba. Pero prefirió no pensar en eso, mucho le había costado decidirse y ahora que estaba aquí no pensaba echarse hacia atrás.

-Arriba muñeca.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se subió como él le indicaba. El auto comenzó su camino en silencio, ninguno de los dos ocupantes pronunciaba palabra. Bella estaba absorta mirando al chico, era realmente un espécimen de hombre, se fijo en lo pálida de su piel, los marcados músculos de los que daba cuenta la pollera que llevaba puesta y el detalle que más le gusto de toda su persona, fue su indomable cabello de un curioso color cobrizo, que parecía se había peleado con el cepillo, pues estaba completamente despeinado, lo que le daba un aire indomable y fiero.

Él no se quedaba atrás, pues mientras conducía, miraba de reojo a su acompañante y se sonreía al darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba. Era realmente preciosa, con una melena castaña que le llegaba en ondas hasta la cintura, cintura que se veía pequeña y frágil, donde deseaba posar sus manos y afirmarla. Poseía un cuerpo de infarto, a pesar de su enfermizo estado y de su delgadez, que provocaban en él ternura y la extraña necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla; tenía unos pechos firmes que estaba seguro caerían perfectamente en sus manos y un culito redondo y apetitoso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Para ti muñequita mi amor, o como te apetezca llamarme.

-Quiero saber tu nombre, no como llamarte.

-¿Realmente importa?

-A mi sí, quiero saber tú nombre.

-Valla que eres insistente.

-Sí, bastante.

-Isabella, o mejor dicho Bella.

-Me gusta, es perfecto para ti.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, ella era realmente muy evasiva, que le habría ocurrido en su vida para que fuera así. Y él sí que era insistente, como se notaba que era un consentido y que acostumbraba conseguir lo que quería.

-¿No vas a preguntar cómo me llamo?

-No.

-Bueno, no importa. Me llamo Edward, por si te interesa, a pesar de que me doy cuenta que probablemente no sea así.

Para ser sincero estaba harto de la actitud de ella, le sorprendía lo fría que era Bella, pero por otro lado aquella misma forma de ser de ella que lo enloquecía, le provocaba una profunda tristeza por pensar en lo que quizás le había tocado sufrir para ser de esa forma.

Llegaron a un hotel de esos que pareciera que solo por entrar te van a cobrar. A pesar de que ella estaba ya habituada a esto, no podía evitar notar las miradas despectivas que la gente le lanzaba, como intentando descifrar que hacía ella en un lugar como ese, o quizás preguntándose cómo le habían permitido la entrada, diciéndole con solo sus miradas, que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar y que se fuera. En un principio ese rechazo de la gente a su persona, la incomodaba y la deprimía, le costaba tolerarlo y no romper a llorar, pero eso había cambiado, ahora poco le importaba que pensara la gente de ella o el que dirían.

Edward pidió una habitación y se encaminaron a los ascensores, llegando a un lujoso corredor que los conducía a la puerta del cuarto que les habían asignado.

Al entrar él no supo qué hacer, era la primera vez que hacía esto y se sentía extraño, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de ella, a pesar de que no fuese así. Bella por su parte se sacó el chaquetón que llevaba y lo puso en uno de los sillones, mientras se dirigía a la cama, haciéndole señas a él para que la acompañara, al darse cuenta que el chico no tomaba la iniciativa.

Se arrodilló en la enorme cama King con las piernas semi abiertas, en una clara invitación a él. La verdad es que a pesar de la situación, igual se sentía levemente excitada no lo podía negar, Edward era muy deseable.

Él entendió enseguida sus intenciones y se acercó a la cama, mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta de cuero negro que lo cubría del frío. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, la agarró por la cintura con una de sus manos, acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra, la tomaba por la nuca acercándola a su rostro, besándola salvajemente. Ella correspondió al instante y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho suavemente, sentir las delicadas manos de Bella en su pecho, le provocó un leve estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

Ella siguió acariciando hasta llegar al borde inferior de la polera y la haló por encima de su cabeza, obligándolo a dejar sus labios un momento, mientras ella aprovechaba de mirar sus fuertes músculos. Él a su vez, dándose cuenta que ella lo miraba lujuriosamente perdida en sus abdominales, le sacó también su remera, dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones. No pudo evitar observar el sujetador de ella que contenía sus apetecibles senos, con unos marcados pezones que evidenciaban su excitación, mientras se relamía los labios por la tentación de saborearlos. A ella este gesto no le pasó desapercibido y la excito un poco más.

Se separó unos centímetros y mientras se perdía en las esmeraldas que el poseía por ojos, ella misma se despojó de su sostén al tiempo que se acariciaba sensualmente los pechos.

Él estaba hipnotizado por el chocolate de su mirada, pero cuando vio sus cumbres al descubierto señalando erectas en su dirección y clamando un poco de atención, no pudo contenerse y la recostó en la cama quedando él encima y comenzó con su labor de saborear y darle placer a Bella.

Ella no podía contener los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, él de verdad era muy bueno con su lengua, pareciese que tenía experiencia. Ella se dedicó a disfrutar un rato, hasta que hizo a Edward levantarse y acostarse esta vez él en la cama, mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones y boxeres y se metía entero su miembro en la boca, relajando la garganta para esta labor, pues él sí que estaba bien dotado, no como otros con los que le había tocado estar.

Edward se sorprendió por la repentina acción de ella, pero inmediatamente se dejó hacer, sintiéndose casi en el paraíso mientras notaba como la calidad boca de ella le otorgaba placer y le daba suaves, pero insistentes caricias y mordiscos a su intimidad. Gozó al máximo de lo que ella le entregaba, pero después de un rato le fue imposible seguir conteniéndose explotando como nunca en los labios de Bella, que se lo tragó todo si desperdiciar nada.

Como pudo normalizó su respiración después de semejante liberación, la miró y ella tenía los labios hincados y el pelo enmarañado, lo que lejos de resultarle desprolijo, le pareció de lo más sensual, acercándose para besarla, recogiendo de sus labios su propio sabor, que le pareció de principio un poco desagradable, pero que mezclado con la saliva de ella era todo un manjar.

Quiso probar él también de su esencia, pero ella no se lo permitió. Se levantó del lecho con la falda, las pantis y los tacones aun puestos, se encaminó al baño, él la siguió como idiotizado al mismo tiempo que Bella abría y regulaba el agua de la bañera.

-Entra.- Le ordenó.

Él hizo lo que Bella le pedía, pero ella se quedo afuera sin intenciones de entrar también. Edward quiso protestar, pero unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, se lo impidieron, decidió que la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, ya luego quizás lograría invertir los papeles y tomar el control de la situación.

Ella, satisfecha con la obediencia de él, tomó la esponja que había en una cajita de cartón, sobre el tocador del baño y luego de aplicarle un poco de jabón, comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de su acompañante, que sintiendo las caricias de Bella sobre su piel empezó a ponerse duro nuevamente.

Siguió con su labor acariciando un poco más de lo que debía y evitando las partes sensibles de él, excitándolo y torturándolo cada vez más. Hasta que se aburrió, se levantó y tomó la regadera, cambió la potencia de ésta y la abrió dirigiendo el potente chorro al cuerpo de Edward, que se encontraba ya muy sensible por lo que lo hizo saltar y pegar un leve grito. Lo obligó a pararse y mientras seguía golpeando con el agua su cuerpo, volvió a tomar la esponja y esta vez, comenzó a lavarle las piernas lentamente, recorriendo todos los lugares posibles. Dejó el grifo encendido a la espalda de él para que no se enfriara y retomó su labor con la esponja. En este punto, Edward estaba al límite y no quería más juegos.

-Po… por fa… vor, no sigas.- Rogó con los ojos vidriosos por la desesperación que le producía sentir su liberación tan cerca sin poder disfrutarla.

Bella se apiadó de él y condujo la esponja directamente hasta la punta de su polla que estaba hinchada y enrojecida. Comenzó a restregar con fuerza a lo largo de toda su longitud, mientras lo oía deshacerse en gemidos y palabras totalmente incomprensibles. Cuando sintió que estaba a una caricia de llegar, se detuvo. Él que había cerrado sus ojos a causa del placer, los volvió a abrir mirándola aturdido y desesperado, no podía seguir así, no resistiría.

Bella simplemente rió por la mirada exasperada que le lanzó Edward y simplemente se estiro para volver a tomar la salida de agua de la ducha y colocándola en su máxima potencia la dirigió directa al miembro de Edward, que al sentir la fuerza del agua en su sexo, explotó en un orgasmo incluso más potente que el anterior. Como pudo se agarro del borde de la tina y se dejó caer al suelo de ésta exhausto.

Cuando reunió las fuerzas suficientes para volver a pararse, tomó la toalla que ella le tendía y salió del baño detrás de aquella mujer que le había hecho disfrutar de los dos mejores orgasmos de su puta vida.

Nuevamente en la habitación, ella se dio cuenta que él aun estaba un poco agotado después de su "encuentro" en el baño, por lo que decidió comenzar a "calentar motores", pero esta vez con un poco más de calma. Lo dejó acostado mientras ella entraba en el baño a arreglarse un poco. Ahí se dio cuenta que contra todo pronóstico, ella misma igual estaba un tanto caliente y ese hecho la sorprendió. Optó por dejar de pensar en eso y volvió a salir del baño.

Edward ya la esperaba sentado sobre el lecho con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y la toalla amarrada a su cintura. Bella decidió aprovechar la posición de él y se acercó al borde de la cama a pasó felino y allí, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que solo sonaba en su cabeza, comenzó a despojarse de la ropa que le quedaba. Primero se dio la vuelta y se agachó abriendo las piernas ligeramente y mirándolo por entre ellas. Se desabrochó su falda y la bajó lentamente acariciándose ella misma los lugares que la diminuta falta iba abandonando, hasta la altura de sus rodillas, donde la soltó dejándola caer.

Edward la miraba atónito y excitado nuevamente. Ella se volteó nuevamente y empezó esta vez con sus pantis. A medida que sus piernas quedaban a la vista, Bella se las amasaba y apretaba. Cuando finalmente terminó de sacarse la prenda, se volvió a calzar con sus tacones y trepó a la cama, gateando sensualmente hasta donde se hallaba Edward, quien la miraba sin poder pronunciar palabra, ya que su garganta se hallaba completamente seca.

Se puso a horcadas sobre él y lo besó pasionalmente, restregando levemente sus sexos a través de las bragas y la toalla, que aún llevaban puestas. Él la acariciaba en todo lugar que alcanzaba sin romper el beso y ella se dedicaba a dibujar sus abdominales.

Cuando sintió que Edward ya estaba listo y a punto de tomarla y hacerla suya, Bella se separó, ordenándole silenciosamente que no se levantara y tomó del bolsillo de su falda una cuerda gruesa forrada con terciopelo, que se notaba había conocido tiempos mejores; y volvió a su anterior posición, en la cama sobre su acompañante. Le acercó sus senos a la boca para que él pudiera chuparlos y saborearlos, mientras ella aprovechaba su distracción para aprisionar sus manos sobre su cabeza y amarrarlas al cabecero de la cama, afirmándolas con un nudo maestro que su padre le había enseñado años atrás, pues era un amante de la pesca; pero que ella había encontrado otros fines para los que le era más útiles.

Edward se extrañó al sentir sus manos en esa posición y la cuerda, pero más se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella lo había esposado a la cama. Intentó soltarse, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que era imposible y cuando se volvió a ver a la culpable de esto, se la encontró mirándolo divertida con una sonrisa que se le antojó extremadamente sexi, bailando en sus labios.

Bella continuó con su tarea de besarlo, al tiempo que le quitaba la toalla que llevaba amarrada como única prenda, dejándolo nuevamente desnudo y deleitándose la vista con semejante espectáculo. Para ser sincera, era un muy buen espécimen el que tenía enfrente. Él se removió incómodo por la mirada de ella, que lo puso aun más caliente y deseó poder tocarla.

Luego de hacerle un segundo oral, que lejos de relajarlo, lo excitó aun más si era posible, se sentó frente a él y se quito su última prenda mientras se acariciaba ella misma, dejando desde su posición que Edward la observara, pero sin desatarlo todavía, prohibiéndole indirectamente que la tocara.

Él la miraba extasiado a la par de caliente, verla regalarse placer con sus propias manos lo estaba llevando a un límite de deseo nuevo y desconocido. Siguió con su mirada oscurecida de deseo, las manos de ella que comenzaron acariciando su cuello, para luego bajar lentamente hasta sus pechos, los acaricio, pellizcó y masajeó hasta casi dejarles marcas, para luego continuar descendiendo hasta su estomago. Jugó con su dedo mientras lo introducía en su ombligo y delineaba sus caderas. Finalmente terminó su camino cuando llegó a su centro, lo abrió para que Edward pudiera ver lo que hacía y presionó su clítoris con uno de sus finos dedos, un gemido ahogado se escapó de sus labios.

Llegados a este punto, él luchaba con todas su fuerzas por escapar del agarre de la cuerda, pero ésta no cedía.

Ella siguió con su tarea y al cabo de unos momentos introdujo dos dedos en su interior, arrancándoles más gemidos a ambos. Sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, lo que daba cuenta del estado de excitación en que se encontraba y luego de unos segundos en que llevaba un ritmo lento y delicado, comenzó con movimiento más rápidos y bruscos, que la estaban conduciendo hacía la cima. Cuando Edward vio que ella que se dejaba llevar por sus movimientos hasta la cima del placer, intentó controlarse, pero ver como explotaba mientras sus jugos empapaban sus dedos, lo sobrepasó y lo hizo explotar en un orgasmo avasallador sin que ella siquiera lo tocara.

Mirarla caer exhausta sobre el enredón, mientras luchaba por volver su respiración a un ritmo normal, incluso en esta situación, le provocó tomarla entre sus brazos y acostarla en su pecho para que descansara, pero no podía, aun estaba atado a la cama.

Después de que Bella se relajara un poco y recobrara la compostura, se bajó del lecho y por uno de los costados de éste, se acercó a él y desamarró sus muñecas, liberándolo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de las marcas que había dejado la cuerda sobre éstas, y desconociendo el por qué, se sintió culpable y siguiendo un impulso, acarició tiernamente las manos de él, como una forma de que pasara un poco el dolor que deberían de estar sintiendo. A Edward no le paso desapercibido este gesto y le estrujó el corazón un extraño sentimiento que lo invadió completamente.

Sin embargo las cosas buenas duran poco y ella rápidamente se retiró decidida a seguir con lo que estaban. Esta vez dejó que él tomara el control.

Edward entendió enseguida el poder que Bella le entregaba, y sin dudarlo un segundo la tomó por la cintura y la acostó sobre el colchón acorralándola con su cuerpo. Comenzó un ritual de besos por todos los lugares que ella se había acariciado anteriormente y luego de hacerla llegar al orgasmo dos veces seguidas, se dispuso a hacerla suya.

La beso intensamente hasta quedar sin aire y luego lentamente, de a poco fue introduciendo su sexo en ella. La sensación era abrumadora, simplemente exquisita para ambos. Comenzaron a mecerse a un ritmo lento y ella aprovecho para posicionar sus piernas sobre los hombros de Edward, haciendo el ángulo de penetración más profundo y provocándoles intensos gemidos y jadeos que llenaban el ambiente.

Los juegos preliminares duraron lo que a ellos les parecieron horas, pero luego de cierto tiempo la necesidad pudo más y aumentaron el ritmo de su danza erótica hasta dejarse llevar juntos por un nuevo y desconocido orgasmo, que superó cualquier sensación que hubiesen conocido.

Después de semejante encuentro, Edward se dejó caer rendido a un lado de Bella y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Ella se levantó de la cama, pues precisaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, así que se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

Cogió el último gramo de sustancia que le quedaba y como no tenía ni pipa ni fuego, la aspiró directamente sobre su mano mandando su mente a volar. Cuando volvió en sí, guardo el sobrecito vacio en el bolsillo de su falda y se volvió a recostar.

Sintió el arrebato de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Edward y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se cuestionó ni se limitó, simplemente hizo lo que quería. Escuchó por unos momentos los latidos rítmicos del corazón de su amante y luego escuchó un silencioso "te amo, Bella" que le produjo una repentina felicidad y con este sentimiento se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños eternos.


End file.
